ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors (Anime)
''Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors ''(Japanese: マイティ変身电人の戦士 Hepburn: Maiti Henshin Denki Hito No Senshi) is a Japanese anime series produced, created, and developed in-between by Sunrise, Bones, Xebec, White Fox, Gainax, DR Movie, J.C. Staff, Madhouse, Gonzo, Production I.G, Toei Animation, Studio Deen, Production IMS and A-1 Pictures based on the mini series of fighting/beat em' up story game, Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors, inside the major series of fighting game, Super Fighters Megamix. It is the first entry of the Denjin Warriors ''franchise of season one, and the second season of the series comes with new powers and new suits that is very similar to and inspired by various anime and tokusatsu series. The Series is very similar to and inspired by Kamen Rider series, Super Sentai/Power Rangers , Metal Heroes/VR Troopers series, the manga/anime series, Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball series, Sailor Moon series, Cutie Honey series, Ronin Warriors, Virtua Fighter(anime), Fatal Fury series, and Street Fighter II V. Plot Season One The series takes place in a dazzling, cool, urban-like, 90s-2010s style, anime and manga style, comic-like, sci-fi version of the world in the present year, and follows and chronicles the adventures of Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, and Cerina Arquette, three teenage martial artists and adventurers who are embarking on the journey to improve their martial arts skills after Akagi and Blossom experienced their brutal survival victory over Rokket Diaz and Jyna Violette, find his missing elder sister, Fumie Lynn Palmer, defend the innocent, and protect the weak rather they are in trouble or danger of any situations from darkness and evil. Along the way and during the course of the series, Akagi, Blossom, and Cerina become acquainted with other ''Denjin Warriors characters such as Bunny Cosgrove, Kodama Purrott, Tazz Haywood, Victorriea Cooper, Vert Henderson, and Yumie Tachibana. Eventually, they find themselves in the crosshairs of the criminal syndicate Scherzen Brand, led by the enigmatic Gordon Scherzen, after defeating one of their subordinate organizations. Among the agents of Scherzen Brand includes Tyson Winterborn, Slick Wachowski, and Kyokutan'na Negiru Corp.(Hoji Maslow, Boomer Yong Jericho, and Naouki Rollins.). The two intelligence agents, Oliver Kimachi and Guarnet Underwood, who are not connected with Scherzen Brand, are both hired by Gordon Scherzen as the elite assassin and mercenary, but later turned on him in the later episode when they realized something is wrong. As for Velvet Leonhart, she is used as an object by Gordon, she is also known as Fieara while being possessed by evil spirit because of him. At first, the story begins with a 17-year-old, Akagi Palmer, an adventurer who fights with the Freestyle Martial Arts Style, on a quest to become the most complete fighter of the world, protect the weak rather someone is in trouble or danger of any situations from darkness and evil, and see the ten stars in the sky that can only be seen by those who possess true strength. He is on his way to Seattle, Washington, after five years of hard work and training. While making his way to Seattle, his first act on arriving in Chinatown is a trip to the restaurant. Days earlier, Akagi have receives an unexpected letter from her friend Blossom. The letter tells him to come back to America for homecoming. While on his way to the diner, he dreams of an epic battle between an army of various parody anime characters and the humanoid alien and robot invasion. The waitress wakes Akagi up for 100 dumpling challenge. He won the challenge and encounters Blossom afterward. She gave Akagi a tour around the city of Seattle, rest up, and started sparring. They even go out for a ride at night on Blossom's motorcycle. The both got into the teen pup where they beat up some mercenary fighters who tried to fight them after Blossom flirts one of their dates. Afterward, the leader of the mercenary scouts, Jyna Violette, enters the bar and sees what Akagi and Blossom have done to her men, and got beat up by Akagi, including Rokket who got involved in the situation, got beat up also. On their way to Chinatown, Akagi and Blossom encounters Kodama Purrott, who is attempting to escape a martial arts criminal organization known as the Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs(Jet Red Hot Dogs), refusing an arranged marriage to its leader, Hoji Maslow. They later encounter Cerina Arquette, Dot and Ren, and confronted Jyna and Rokket, who help drive the Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs out of Chinatown and travel together afterward. Ren is later kidnapped by Oliver Kimachi and brainwashed by the power-hungry warlord, Gordon Scherzen, who believes the fighters limit their potential by their own emotions, conscience and fears, and removing such traits would allow them to become the "perfect" fighting machine. Suspecting Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs is behind her kidnapping, Rokket discovers that Kodama is apprentice of the founder of the Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs, Naouki Rollins, but she reveals a strained relationship with her veteran grandmaster because his obsession with martial arts took precedence over her wounded friend. Furthermore, Hoji is his most trusted pupil and her marriage to him will place him as Naouki successor. Much of the plot focuses on action and adventure, solving the case, and tokusatsu battle while fighting off against the various bad guys throughout the world, meeting new friends and enemies. In New York, the group helps a boy named Boomer Yong Jericho find his sister, kidnapped by the Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs, and they are led to an underground casino with an octagon fighting ring. Akagi faces off against the champion, Tazz Haywood, and Boomer reveals himself to be the leader of Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs USA, older and more intelligent than his appearance would let on. When Akagi wins, he is trapped in a room with Rokket and they are ordered to fight each other, and Boomer is baffled by their friendship, more so when Tazz demands Akagi be freed. Kodama discovers that Ren is in Europe, and unable to make sense of the idea of friendship, Boomer activates the self-destruct mechanism. Dot goes after Boomer, Cerina, and Akagi, but the four are the only ones not to make it out when the explosion occurs. The four survive, and Akagi makes Boomer realize he has a friends in his hands. Blossom, Jyna, Rokket and Kodama head off to Europe to find Ren, where they are captured by the Papperman brothers, the leaders of Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs Europe. Meanwhile, Boomer takes Akagi, Cerina and Dot to a boat and begs Bunny Cosgrove for help in taking them overseas. Witnessing the torturous experiments being performed on Ren, Guarnet Underwood can no longer bear it and betrays Gordon by freeing Ren, but she has become an emotionless fighting machine possessed by Gordon. In Paris, Akagi encounters Victorriea Cooper, who runs away after the constant pressure in becoming the heir of her father's company. Hoji offers his assistance in returning Victorriea to her father, and when they are encountered by the Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs, Akagi and Cerina gives themselves up so they are taken to their headquarters and reunites with Blossom, Jyna, Rokket, and Kodama. Victorriea and Dot arrive as they face off against the Papperman Brothers, but as the two escape, they are discovered incapacitated by Ren. She not only fails to recognize them, but critically injures Jyna and Rokket. Oliver informs the group of what happened to atone for his mistakes, and discovers that Ren is behind held in Gordon's castle in Germany. Hoji is infuriated with Gordon's betrayal, while the incident has captured the interest of the Cooper company. With Akagi, Blossom, Cerina, Dot, Jyna, Rokket, and Kodama headed to Germany, Hoji arrives before they do with the intention of terminating Gordon, but with the arrival of the heroes, he postpones his fate in order to capture Kodama and succeeds. Cerina and Ren face off in an emotional battle where Gordon gives her the opportunity to give Ren a fair fight and puts her to the test of skill which allowed for her to be easily brainwashed, but Cerina prevails. Despite the outcome, Gordon is given the funding by the Cooper company to continue his research. As he escapes with a mysterious medallion, he orders the place to be destroyed with the heroes inside, including Hoji. However, Hoji catches her and forces her to go with them to Kyoto, Japan, and proceeds with demolishing the place. The heroes all manage to escape, and Ren regains her memories. In Japan, Hoji orders Gordon to brainwash Kodama into a willing bride. He also orders the assassination of his former mentor, Naouki Rollins, who was training in the mountains. Naouki's protege, Yumie Tachibana foils the assassination attempt, and is disappointed to see that Naouki has forsaken his compassion, blinding him to the fact that Hoji not only tried to have him killed, but has also turned Kyokutan'na Negiru Corp. into a criminal organization. Akagi, Blossom, Cerina, Dot, Ren, Jyna, Rokket, Oliver and Guarnet arrive in Kyoto and fend off against countless Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs while Gordon plots an escape with the help of the Scherzen Brand. He also puts a flaw in Kodama's brainwashing that allows her to snap out of it during the wedding. Before she can agree to it, Akagi and Blossom crash the wedding with a sport car shortly after, and Hoji challenges Akagi to a fight. Naouki appears and interrupts, taking Hoji on himself with the intention of obliterating him for his betrayal and for using Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs to fulfill his greedy ambitions. The final blow is interrupted by Blossom. Kodama, angered to see her former protege, attempts to fight him for abandoning his apprentices, but is promptly beaten without showing an ounce of emotion. Akagi takes her place and challenges him, holding him responsible for all the suffering he witnessed at the hands of Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs. Akagi is victorious, with Yumie interrupting the final blow, revealing why Naouki's heart went stone cold; Naouki's wounded friend was suffering from a minor mutation disease, and despite Naouki's reputation as a veteran martial artist, the fact that he was helpless and unable to save her was too much for him to bear. From that point on, he hid behind martial arts, trained his heart not to feel, and severed all ties to the world, including his apprentice, resulting in Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs' corruption. Confirming Yumie is telling the truth, in a shocking move, Naouki takes responsibility and announces that Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs is dissolved entirely. Hoji confronts Gordon for betraying him again, only to find himself at the hands of his ultimate power instead. Gordon taunts him as a failure while his strength will prove his scientific genius to the world, and after claiming he wants Hoji's power his, and blasted him. Cerina, Dot, Jyna, Rokket, Oliver and Guarnet hear the blaster, and are also attacked. The others hear the commotion and arrive in time to help them, but Gordon proves he is too strong for all of them, even Naouki. Hoji appears, still alive, and prevents Gordon from finishing off the former Jetto Sekinetsu Dogs leader, but falls victim to the machine's beatings. Naouki knocks Gordon out the window, and Hoji reveals that he wanted to be like his mentor, strong and powerful, and took what he thought was the necessary path to achieve it. He faints from minor injuries, and the sport car from earlier explodes due to the fight causing electrical malfunctions. Gordon, now the machine, returns and defeats Naouki with his own techniques, as well as Yumie. Akagi refuses to allow a heartless fighting machine to put all of their training to waste, and remembering his sister's words, disables the machine with Shin Electrofying Buster Rave. Gordon runs away, but the growing flames prevent the others from getting to him. He attempts to retrieve the data skills, but the room explodes and the stairs collapse, supposedly killing him. The others are able to escape, with Yumie telling Naouki to overcome his grief, and Akagi continuing his quest to see the ten stars once again. Characters Protagonist The primary main protagonists are Akagi Palmer, Blossom Kurenai, and Cerina Arquette. The major protagonists are Jyna Violette, Rokket Diaz, Dot, Ren, and Kodama Purrott. The minor protagonists are Tazz Haywood, Bunny Cosgrove, and Victorriea Cooper. Primary * Akagi Palmer (赤城パーマー) Voiced by: Koki Uchiyama (Japanese); Micah Solusod (English) Akagi Palmer is primary the main male protagonist of the series. Unlike his video game counterpart, Akagi enjoys eating lots of food, showing off, and laid back. As for the different counterpart, he is 17, but mostly, he is extremely dedicated to martial arts, and is always trying to improve his own skills. He was raised in Neo-Tokyo, Japan. His best friend is Blossom Kurenai, with whom he has trained in the same dojo since childhood. One day, while visiting Blossom at her mansion in Seattle Washington, the pair head downtown on Blossom's motorcycle and enters the strip club (since Akagi and Blossom are both 17), where they are attacked by several of Jyna Violette's female mercenary bikers gang after Blossom seduces one of the men accompanying them. Although they are able to defeat the mercenary scouts, Jyna herself shows up soon afterwards, but gets bet up by Akagi within an inch of his life. Enraged, humiliated and seeking revenge, Jyna tracks Akagi and Blossom down at downtown parking lot with the daredevil, Rokket Diaz and challenge them to a fight, hoping to even the score. Just like Jyna, Rokket is also brutally defeated and battered. Additionally, the stern, dashing, and stoic personality he exhibits in the games is replaced with a more giddy, upbeat personality; simple-minded, but always on the lookout for a good challenge, similar to Goku from Dragon Ball ''series. Akagi fights only when he sees people getting into trouble, but often gets into minor problems, such as when he gets caught in the misadventures with any women with very statuesque and voluptuous figure, and alluring personality while being being seduced and flirted, including Guarnet Underwood and Bunny Cosgrove, and having Cerina Arquette accidentally landed chest-first onto Akagi's face rather she's clumsy or parachute landing(which results in a friendly hug). An alternate version of himself named is Chihiro Palmer. She is a female gender version of Akagi who is very ultra-busty, voluptuous, statuesque, bosomy, curvaceous, and athletic. She also shares the primary role with Akagi and shares the similar trait with him and Cerina Arquette. * '''Blossom Kurenai' (ブロッサム 倉敷) Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki (Japanese); Cherami Leigh (English) Blossom Kurenai is primary the main female protagonist of the series. She is also the best friend of Akagi Palmer, Cerina Arguette, Bunny Cosgrove, and Jyna Violette. Blossom is also the younger half-sister of Yumie Tachibana, who is the mentor. She lives in Seattle, Washington alone in a large upper class mansion - it takes twenty minutes or less just to drive from the front yard to the main house. She too spends a lot of time training as well, equally much as Akagi, but minor. Blossom also rides a motorcycle. Unlike Akagi, Blossom's personality and backstory are mostly unchanged from the original game's storyline; she is still the outgoing, cheerful, courageous, friendly young woman that she was in the games, although she is much younger than her in-game counterpart (like Akagi, she is 17 years old). * Cerina Arquette Voiced by: Saori Hayami(Japanese); Alexis Tipton(English) Major Minor Deuteragonist Primary * Oliver Kimachi Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano(Japanese); Ben Pronsky(English) * Guarnet Underwood Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama(Japanese); Colleen Clinkenbeard(English) Antagonist Others Episodes Season 1 Special Moves * Electro Knuckle (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Hard Edge (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Phoenix Smasher (By Jyna Violette) * Dynamic Paw (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Shoulder Blast (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Senretsukyaku (By Blossom Kurenai) * Ryoutezuki (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Lunar Knight Moon Barrage (By Oliver Kimachi) * Rising Tackle (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Aranami-Gaeshi (By Blossom Kurenai) * Fasebuster/Skull Crushing Finale (By Jyna Violette) * Fisherman's Hollywood Buster/FHB (By Cerina Arquette) * Rising Bambo Splitter Back Kick (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Giant Swing (By Tazz Haywood) * Vaulting Kick (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Flying Peach Bomber (By Cerina Arquette) * Face Crusher (By Rokket Diaz) * Spiral Dive Mountain Slam (By Bunny Cosgrove) * Annihilator (Victorriea Cooper) * Junho Honko (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) * Ryuuga (By Victorriea Cooper) * Wind God Fist/Lightning Wind God Fist (By Naouki Rollins) * Flashing Trot (By Yumie Tachibana) * Tenshin Ha'inshou (By Naouki Rollins) * Shin Electrofying Buster Rave (By Akagi Palmer and Melody) Battles Major Minor Category:Anime Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Martial Arts Category:Tokusatsu Category:Romance Category:Anime based on video games Category:Harem Category:Ecchi